


More Than Gold

by Ravenia



Series: FE: Fates One-Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To her, he was just Takumi. And that was worth more than all the gold in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's not enough of these. Honestly, Takumi is one of my favourite characters in Fates and one of the most complex. Low self-esteem isn't a minor issue at all. Though, a lot of people think it is and thus all the hate. Being someone with some insecurity issues, I can relate. Don't judge until you walk in our shoes. Peace.

Takumi jerked awake, chest pounding rapidly as he looked around wildly.

Realizing that he was in their room, he took a deep breath to calm himself and shook away the remains of his nightmare. A resigned expression crossed his face as he sighed and cautiously got out of bed as to not wake her up, crossing over to the balcony - it seemed that he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

"Takumi?" a sleepy voice sounded.

So much for that.

The prince turned to see his now-awake wife, hair disheveled and concern clear on her face.

"Sorry," he muttered, feeling slightly guilty for waking her up.

"Don't worry about it," smiled Rena as she left the bed and made her way towards him. Sliding her arms around his waist, she rested her head against his back and allowed her actions to speak for her.

Feeling the tension drain from his shoulders, the coil in his stomach receding, a rare, soft laugh escaped the prince.

"You're too good to me," Takumi murmured as he shifted so that he could wrap his own arms around her, quietly admiring the moonlight on her silhouette and features.

"So are you, as much as you don't like to admit it," pointed out Rena with amusement. "You're a good person, Takumi."

"How can you say -"

"I've seen you play with the orphans," she said, gently cutting him off. "You spend a lot of time with them, as well as the villagers. Helping Sakura out when she needs it, checking on me when you think I'm not looking - " at this, the princess poked him lightly in the chest before continuing. "And helping me with my duties - the list goes on."

He flushed in embarrassment, averting his gaze.

It was true that he did all of those - and still was, to be honest. Though, he didn't think that anyone had noticed. Most were put off by either his rather prickly demeanour or the fact that he was royalty. Or, even his archery skills as his skills as an archer was known far and wide.

But she saw him - saw right through him in a lot of ways. She didn't see "Lord Takumi" or "Sniper Takumi".

To her, he was just Takumi.

And that was worth more than all the gold in the world.

Grateful and feeling unusually bold, the prince tilted her head up and pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips.

Momentarily caught off-guard, she soon relaxed, closing her eyes as she returned it while threading her fingers through his hair. 

When they finally pulled away, resting their forehead against each other's and both of them were equally breathless, he whispered.

"Thank you."

She smiled back softly, knowing what he was truly saying.

 _I love you_.

"I love you too, Takumi."

A comfortable silence settled over them then, as they simply enjoyed each other's presence.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed," the white-haired female said as she reluctantly took a step backward, lacing her fingers with his.

There were no nightmares for either of them that night.


End file.
